


Roaming in the Gloaming

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: A thirty year anniversary forgotten?





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Chel. 
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

"When you're done arguing, I'll be back with dinner." Starsky slammed the door, stormed down the path, climbed into the Cherokee, and headed for the beach.

He wandered in the gloaming, enjoying the pastel sunset as it moved through a rainbow of colors. Waves gently lapped at the shore; seagulls feasted on the day's leftovers.

He kicked at pebbles and seaweed, collected shells to photograph, and pondered.

Thirty years together. Their anniversary, and his partner seemed to have forgotten.

He wondered if this was where they were at - the twilight of their shared life. The old married couple who no longer celebrated milestones; so secure as to take each other for granted.

It couldn't be. He wouldn't let it be. They'd always argued. They'd always made up.

He collected their take-out and returned home.

Hutch had set the table: soft candlelight, music - a Marvin Gaye CD. Amazing what he could achieve in forty minutes when he put his mind to it.

It was amazing what they could achieve together, in an hour, when they put their bodies to it.

As the sun set over Bay City, two lovers prepared for an evening under the stars. Together. Just like always.

 


End file.
